


A Solar System, A Home.

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: A map of Balem's Alcazar.





	A Solar System, A Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to [Jupiter Ascending Headcanons](http://jupiterascendingheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/121549896908/because-someone-mentioned-balems-alcazar) on tumblr.

Balem’s Alcazar is rarely lived in. He has so many planets and plants to manage, so many stores and shipping stations that he is rarely there. But it exists, and it is well protected. 

On the outskirts of the solar system is a sphere of defences. Unevenly spread out they look mostly like floating space debris - asteroids, exploded ships, a few satellites, various clusters of Oort Cloud objects. When one gets to close they become active and converge. Some send warnings, some change the direction they move in, ready to collide or shoot, or create warps to black holes in front of the target. Some stay still. (Some really  **are**  exploded ships, left there by Balem as a warning).

On the various moons and planets in the solar system are various outposts. When someone breaches the outermost sphere these swing into action, sending small ships, and Keepers and Sargorns and Splices, all ready to destroy whatever it is has gotten so far without permission.

The planets here are beautiful. Balem did nothing to them, just let them be. There are three great Gas Giants, one is green, lime and viridian, all mixed in wide swirls, and one peridot storm that is Balem’s favourite thing in the world. It is called Derceto, and ringed with wide flat disks of dust and ice and stone, and four large moons. One was terraformed, and a a large base, and various pens are there, used to keep basic genetic stock from various planets. When the time comes to seed a planet he can decide if he wants it to be robust or elegant, long lived or little ageing, with the variety he possesses. One is covered in ice, with an underwater palace, beneath the miles thick surface. Balem rarely visits, but guests stay there, on occasion. The other two are desolate balls of rock, and in truth, Balem prefers that. The other Gas Giants are a huge grey one (Balem calls it Nintu, and the name it had before is buried in the paperwork of Orus) and a small blue one (Balem let Kalique name this one, when she was still small, and they had not yet become so distant. She named it Merau, and even now it’s storms are so great and wild that even Balem appreciates their might).

Inner and outer are balls of ice and stone and dust bound into rocky planets. Two have molten cores, and one is made of metal, but none of these are Balem’s Alcazar. Balem’s Alcazar is a desolate rock, desert stretching from pole to pole, and the side of night never emerges from the dark that covers it. It is locked in place, one side sun-covered, the other wreathed in night. Balem calls it Malitia, and has shaped half the rocks into geometric designs, and half into swirls, the middle split down the centre of the rock, so night and light are both given their share of each. Malitia’s moon he made opulent, and lets Titus stay there, once in three millennia, but only he, Chicanery, and a few of his Sargorns ever spend much time on the planet. It’s managed by sims and Sargorns, and Balem cares little for other company, even family.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked all of the names with reason, and if you can guess the origins of all, well done. They’re not all going to turn up to google searches.


End file.
